Compassion in the Making
by Hollys Bella
Summary: Growing up with an intolerant clergyman for a father can be difficult. Try growing up in the 1640's. Follows the story of Carlisle Cullens life, starting from his birth. Normal Pairings later. Rated T, just in case for later
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: These characters and the basic plotline are the work of the amazing Stephenie Meyers. Obviously as this is a fanfiction site.**

The screaming that had once filled the room was suddenly disappeared. Tears fell silently from a broken man as he whispered to the pale, still girl lying on the cot, "Abigail. Abigail, I'm sorry."

His agonising solitude as not to last though, as the nurse holding a small bundle of blankets crept up behind the weeping man, and timidly pressed the blankets into his arms.

"Father, it is a boy" the nurse said quietly, not wishing to disturb the pastor in his moment of terrible grief.

Without tearing his eyes away from the empty body of the girl he once loved, he pushed the boy aside, back to the kneeling nurse. "I will name him Carlisle" he murmured between quiet sobs "That was what she wanted."

The nurse picked up the now squirming baby, and left the vicarage to leave the pastor to grieve. As she was walking out the church doors she thought she could hear the quiet murmuring of halting prayers.


	2. Chapter 2: My Time Was Up

_**Hi, i forgot to write before, this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice, and thanks for reading this far :) I'm trying to stick with the guidelines that Stephenie Meyer set out, and keep the characters as close as possible to how they really are. Thanks for reading again!**_

**Disclaimer: Okay, ill just go check... nope still don't own twilight. **

My time was up.

My father has been the local clergyman of our little part of England ever since I was born, and strongly believed in the reality of evil. I curled up even tighter into my warm sheets, my blond hair tickling my chin as I heard the creaking sound of the city gate doors opening and the galloping of horses' hooves rushing up the stone pavement.

My father was back.

My time was up.

My eyes screwed up tight as the early morning light shone like a beacon on me, betraying my position as my nurse gently shook me awake.

"Master Cullen, your father has arrived" she said fearfully, her eyes wide. "You must be there to meet him"

Today was my 10th birthday. My father had been promising me that on my 10th birthday he would take me down to the town square where I would be able to see "Justice upheld" and be able to "take my rightful place among the crowd" as I would be in charge of the raids and hunts one day. I had always agreed with him in those days because my 10th birthday had always seemed so far away.

In my heart I had my doubts that all of these people that my father came back with were really vampires, witches, or werewolves. But then, my father had never shared with me the proof or evidence that condemned those that mounted the scaffolding, or were tied to that burning stake.

Slowly opening my eyes, I pulled back my covers and got out of my cot, using the same strength that I saw my father use every time I saw him saddle up his horse and ride down the main street with 20 or so other brave men.

Nurse, still standing their breathed a sigh of relief as I stood up and pulled on the clothes she had laid out for me. If I was not outside, waiting for my father when he got back, she would be whipped.

Together we raced down the cold stone steps, past the steps to the large, white stone turret. The nuns were already out, kneeling before the ornamental alter and the carefully carved statue of the cross. Slowing slightly, my nurse could not keep up the pace for much longer; we made it outside, into the bright, blinding light just before my father made it around the corner.

"Carlisle" my father, Ptolemy greeted me, ignoring my nurse completely as he dismounted his prize stallion.

Ptolemy had dirty blond, similar to mine, but greying slightly. It was oily and windswept from many days riding. One might say he was quite handsome, if it wasn't for the many frown lines etched into his face from his time on raids, searching for creatures of hell, and preaching damnation to all the villagers every Sunday.

But my father could not hold my gaze for long as I saw around 14 women and children in the carriage behind one of Fathers rare friends in his parish, Giles Corey.

The carriage was made of a dark wood, with poorly made wheels to make it extra bumpy for the convicted being carted in it. There were sharpened planks placed vertically around every of the carriage, to make it impossible to escape, even if one did manage to evade the chains tied tightly around their wrists, engraving permanent scars to the bearer. Not that that would matter as the odds of surfacing alive wasn't likely, the odds of lasting a week was nearly impossible.

My eyes grew wide as I took in the sight of the people standing there. My father put his hand on my shoulder and looked down on me. "Happy birthday son, are you ready?" His face was grave in his permanent scowl.

_No!_ I was screaming internally. But it didn't matter. Father would take me anyway. These people had disobeyed the law. They had consulted with the devil. Maybe I would finally get to hear the proof and evidence if I went with father now. I had to be brave.

I looked slowly down at the ground, still afraid to see the people chained in the carriage as I gave a small nod to my father.

I looked up in time to see a hint of the triumphant grin, weirdly distorted on his scowling face as he led me forward toward his horse, towards the scaffolding in the centre of the town court.

**Please R&R, I'm not going to blackmail anyone to either review, or they don't get to read the next chapter, i just really want to know what you guys all think of this. Oh, and i still don't have a Beta, if anyone is interested, thanks!**

**Love Hollys Bella**


End file.
